


hot sand on toes

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, singles shoot, sorry Wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: hongseok is always flirting, always playing games. he doesn't like it when changgu's the one holding all the cards
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	hot sand on toes

Hongseok is jealous almost all of the time, it’s in his nature. It works out because Changgu is always desperate for attention. He is constantly aching for eyes to be on him, for people to laugh at his jokes, to love him, to want him. It’s still hard though, sometimes. Changgu gets to be Hongseok’s but Hongseok gets to be everyone’s. Changgu gets jealous too. 

When Hongseok is cuddling with other members or dirty dancing with Hyunggu, their lips almost brushing even though _it’s just a game it’s just a game._ When Hongseok is going to this cafe or that gym alone, dressed up or undressed, selfies in the mirror. Captions posted in English to make it that much harder for Changgu to understand. 

So yeah, maybe Changgu gets jealous and maybe Changgu gets mean. Maybe he likes the way Hongseok fucks into him harder than normal after he tucks himself into Shinwon’s side and laughs at his jokes a little too hard; his mouth wide, throat long. 

Maybe Changgu just wants to be allowed to have attention from someone who isn’t Hongseok for once. Wants to be allowed to preen and bloom under someone else’s gaze. Wyatt likes to watch and Changgu likes to be watched, it was a perfect match. 

Changgu knows Hongseok is getting jealous, he can feel the burn of his eyes on them as well as he can feel the sun on his shoulders. He plays it up more than he should. Changgu hangs off of Wyatt, he makes him call him that stupid nickname they came up with, he calls Wyatt _hyung_ more than he needs to. Changgu knows Hongseok is getting jealous because he’s pushing him there on purpose. 

Hongseok at least has the decency not to say anything to him while they’re at the beach. There are too many people around and even if there wasn’t so much staff, Hongseok wouldn’t ever do anything in front of the dongsaengs. Jinho might not be around anymore but he’d find a way to yell at Hongseok for embarrassing them anyway. 

The car pulls up to dorm b first and Changgu isn’t surprised when Hongseok jumps out with him. He waits while Hongseok sticks his head back in the window to whisper a few words to their manager. Changgu can see the shadow of a nod and Hongseok raps his knuckles against the roof of the van and grins. Changgu turns to the door. 

“Are you coming?” 

“Will you let me?” Hongseok shoots back. 

“Hm. Maybe not, now,” Changgu tells the front door as he’s keying in the code and letting them in. 

They’re in front of the apartment door before Hongseok is on him, Changgu’s front pressed into the wood. Hongseok’s breath is hot against Changgu’s neck as he noses along the length. 

“You wouldn’t do that to me would you, baby?” he whispers into the knot of Changgu’s spine before licking across the pulse point. 

Changgu manages to get the door open and they fall in together. Hongseok stumbles and Changgu uses it as an opportunity to push him back against the door, leaning in close. 

“I don’t know, _baby_ ,” he moves his hand to cup Hongseok’s dick through his pants, “would I?”

Hongseok gasps at the feeling and Changgu smirks. He sucks the lobe of Hongseok’s ear between his teeth, pulls away and lets it drag slow out of his mouth. 

“I’m gonna go shower. Make yourself comfortable or whatever,” Changgu tells him, turning around and leaving him slumped against the door. 

\--

Changgu isn’t surprised to find Hongseok waiting in his bed when he’s out of the shower, he’d honestly expected him to join him under the spray. 

“Your phone was ringing,” Hongseok says, trying to sound bored. 

“Who was it?” Changgu could cross the room and check for himself but if Hongseok is bringing it up then there’s something else he’s trying to say. 

“Wyatt.” Hongseok makes the name sound like it has a taste, something bitter and nasty falling out of his mouth. 

There it is. 

“Oh! He asked if I wanted to go to the gym later this week, he was probably just calling to confirm a date.” Changgu chooses his words carefully. 

“A date,” Hongseok says, voice flat. 

“Did you answer the phone?”

“Well he wasn’t calling to talk to _me_ now was he?” 

“Hongseok?” He doesn’t look at Changgu. “Hongseokkie?” Changgu walks over to the bed but Hongseok is still ignoring him. Changgu straddles Hongseok’s hips. “Are you mad at me, Seok?” 

Changgu can see Hongseok’s jaw tick but otherwise he doesn’t acknowledge the man sitting in his lap. He leans in, runs his nose along the line of Hongseok’s chin. 

“Baby,” Changgu whispers in Hongseok’s ear. “Baby, are you upset Jaeyoung hyung called me?” He lets his voice go low and his lips brush the skin. 

He’s toeing the line here, wants to know how much further he has to push before Hongseok will admit to being jealous. 

“Are you upset that someone's finally treating me the way everyone treats you?”

Changgu feels Hongseok’s entire body stiffen under him and he knows he got it right. He leans back to look at Hongseok’s face. 

“Is that it? You don’t like being on the other side of it?” Hongseok’s eyes finally meet Changgu’s. 

“I hated seeing you touch him. He had his hands all over you, staring at your body, calling you pet names. You’re supposed to be _mine_ , Changgu-ya.” Hongseok’s gaze is so hot on Changgu’s face, he’s burning under the force of it. 

“But are you, Yang Hongseok, _mine_?” Changgu ends the question with a nip to Hongseok’s jaw, and feels the whimper build in his throat. 

“Yes. _Yes_ Changgu.” Hongseok’s voice is desperate and Changgu smirks. 

“Prove it.”

Hongseok surges in to press their lips together and he wastes no time licking into Changgu’s mouth. Changgu can tell he’s taking the words to heart, can taste the desperation on Hongseok’s tongue. 

Changgu pulls and pushes at Hongseok until he’s laying on his back, Changgu on his knees at Hongseok’s feet. 

“C’mon, I want these off,” Changgu tells him, tugging at his pants. 

Hongseok goes easily and that’s how Changgu knows he’s done in. Hongseok is as stubborn as they come; he’ll fight every step of the way, even at the expense of his own orgasm. He’s going along with Changgu, it can only mean he knows he fucked up. It can only be his way of apologizing. 

Changgu gets him undressed and presses him back against the mattress before tapping both of Hongseok’s knees. 

“Up,” he says when Hongseok takes too long to move. 

Changgu shifts onto his stomach and presses kisses along Hongseok’s calves, up to his knee and thigh before putting Hongseok’s legs over his shoulders and swiping his tongue across Hongseok’s hole. He pulls back to smirk into Hongseok’s thigh when he gasps. Eating him out was the easiest way to get Hongseok pliable. He never knew what to do with himself, writhing around on the bed and pulling in gasping breaths. 

Changgu has him moaning with just a few more passes of his tongue. Hongseok doesn’t know what to do with his hands, alternating between gripping Changgu’s hair and trying to grind down on his tongue and scrabbling to tangle their fingers together. Changgu lets him work through it, doing his best to hold Hongseok’s hips steady when he starts to tremble. 

“Changgu- Changgu please, I’m gonna come.” Hongseok’s voice is stretched thin. 

“No you won’t.” Changgu fights to keep from sounding as breathless as Hongseok. 

Hongseok lets out a groan that’s far more impatient than turned on and Changgu grabs his hands to keep him from touching himself. Hongseok opens his mouth to complain again but it cuts off into a proper moan when Changgu starts fucking in with his tongue, letting the spit gather around the rim so he can slip a finger inside. Changgu rests his head on Hongseok’s thigh while he scissors in a second finger. 

“Are you gonna keep complaining?” Changgu asks him. 

“No, no I’m not. I’m sorry,” Hongseok’s voice is so desperate already and Changgu knows he’s nowhere near hitting his prostate. 

“Why are you so desperate?” Changgu looks up to find Hongseok’s eyes screwed shut. Changgu doesn’t remove his fingers but he does slow their pumping. 

Hongseok whines and tries to fuck himself onto Changgu’s hand and Changgu tuts, his hand stilling. 

“You’re getting greedy, Seokkie,” Changgu tells him. He gets another whine in return. 

“Changgu, please.”

“Please what?” 

Hongseok huffs. 

“I need more, please get in me.” 

Changgu starts moving his fingers again and hums. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “Have you earned it?”

This isn’t a game they’ve played before. They haven’t discussed the rules. But Hongseok has never let Changgu down in all the years they’ve known each other, not really anyway, and he doesn’t start now. 

“No.” It’s so small coming out of Hongseok’s mouth that Changgu genuinely misses it. 

“What was that?” He stops his fingers’ ministrations again just to focus on what Hongseok says. 

Hongseok takes the time to throw a fit. He covers his face with his arm and whines. If Changgu weren’t still between his knees, it’s quite likely he’d be kicking his feet. Changgu waits him out. 

“Are you finished?” There’s a vague affirmative noise from higher up the bed. “Why are you being like this?”

“I want to come.” Hongseok’s voice is still muffled. 

“Okay and I asked if you’ve earned it,” Changgu reminds him. 

“No.”

“No you haven’t earned it?”

“No, I haven’t.” Hongseok moves his arm away from his face. “But I can. I know you want to come too.” Changgu raises an eyebrow. “You know you do, c’mon Changgu. You know I can make you feel good.”

“Yeah? I’d feel good fucking anybody. I could call Jaeyoung back right now and I bet he’d make me feel good-”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Hongseok sits up and makes a pained noise. 

Changgu moves his hand and shifts onto his knees to look at Hongseok. He waits. 

“Fine.” Hongseok sighs and crawls over to Changgu. “If you won’t fuck me then I guess I just have to fuck myself.” 

He reaches to the nightstand to grab the lube and slicks Changgu’s cock. Changgu lets out an aborted moan and settles flat on the bed for Hongseok to straddle his hips. Changgu holds his cock steady for Hongseok to sink down. He goes slow until they’re pressed flush. 

Hongseok leans back on his hands as he rolls their hips together, Changgu can’t do anything but hold on. 

“See?” Hongseok says between moans. “Isn’t this better? I told you it would be good.”

He comes back to himself and Changgu snaps his hips up to meet Hongseok. He moves his hands to wrap around Hongseok’s waist and flips their positions so he’s hovering over Hongseok. There’s a little huff when Hongseok’s back meets the mattress and he stares up at Changgu. 

“That’s not how this is going to go, sweetheart,” Changgu tells him, leaning in to nip at his throat. 

He hooks Hongseok’s leg over his shoulder to change the angle and grind in deep. It only takes a few thrusts before Hongseok is breathless again. Changgu hides his grin in Hongseok’s neck. He keeps his pace slow and deep enough to keep Hongseok grunting when he bottoms out. Changgu knows Hongseok is getting close again when a solid litany of _Changgu Changgu_ starts up. 

Hongseok’s noises get more fevered when Changgu speeds up, nudging him up the bed all the while. Hongseok has his hands over his head to keep from bumping into the wall and he tries to laugh. 

“What’s funny?” Changgu asks. 

“Nothing. God, I just love you,” Hongseok gasps. 

“Are you gonna start acting like it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, anything for you, Changgu, you know that right?”

“No more games?” 

“No more games,” Hongseok tells him. Changgu can see the sincerity writ large across his face. 

He raises a hand to cup his cheek and catch an errant tear with his thumb. Hongseok tries to turn his face to the wall but Changgu holds him steady. 

“Look at me, Seok. I love you too.” 

Changgu moves his hand between them and strokes Hongseok’s cock in time with his hips. 

“Can I come? Please can I?” Hongseok seems over the emotionality of the moment and is back to keening desperation. 

“Yeah you can come, sweetheart,” Changgu says, and Hongseok does, wasting no time spilling over his belly. 

It doesn’t take long for Changgu to follow after, stroking Hongseok through both of their aftershocks. 

\--

“I know we said no more games….” Hongseok lets it trail off. 

“But?” 

“But maybe that was kinda fun.”

They’re back in Changgu’s bed, showered and clean. 

“Yeah?” Changgu turns to look up at Hongseok’s face from his place on his chest. 

“You’re good at being in charge. It was really hot. I’m sorry that’s how it happened. I trust you, I know you wouldn’t fuck Wyatt.” He thinks for a second. “Not without telling me first at least.”

Changgu laughs. 

“I wouldn’t fuck Wyatt, Hongseok. I’ve got my hands plenty full with you.”

“I dunno, your hands look pretty empty to me right now.”

“Hmm. I guess I’ll have to fix that,” Changgu says, rolling on top of him and grabbing two solid fistfuls of hair and kissing him deep. “How’s that?”

“Better,” Hongseok tells him, pulling him back down. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> this...got away from me but 2021 is the year of nasty changgu and it only gets worse from here so strap in friends!!! 
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
